Naruto of the Divine Dragon
by HolyDemon09
Summary: pretty much naruto is a girl and is saved from a mob when she is four by her older brother and leaves for 10 years to train with her family and hinata then she goes to Kumo to be a shinobi


Nartuto of the Divine Dragon:

Chapter 1: Enter the Unkown Family Members and Journies Begin

**Naruto is female in this fic because it was the only way for it work. Kyuubi is also female, same with Haku. Pairings are FemNarutoxSasuke, OcxHarem, ArashixKushina.**

"Normal talking"

_'thoughts'_

"**Demon/summon/inner self/weapon talking"**

_**' Demon/summon/inner self/weapon thoughts'**_

A four year old Natsuki was once again running for his life from a mob of villagers when something that has not been seen in Konoha for 4 years, a dragon with an unknown kdi appeared inbetween the mob and Natsuki. " Natsuki are you all right?" asked the kid. "No she is not all right she is a demon!" said a random villager. "Ya kill the demon brat!!!" "Ya kill her!!" "Yes, I am all right. Thank you for saving me mister. Would you happen to know why they are are calling me a demon or demon brat?" said Natsuki in quiet voice. "Yes I do and I will tell you when we get to the Hokage's office I will also tell you who I am and who your parents are at that time so get on Sora here and we will go see the old man." said the kid on the dragon.

So Natsuki got on the dragon in front of the kid and they took of to see the hokage. It took five minutes to get to the tower and another five to get the old man to wake up. "Hey old man wake up before Sora here burns your Icha Icha: Paradise volume 1 signed by the author to ash!!" said the man while Naruto's eye started to twitch, to think the old man who Natsuki though of like a grandfather was a pervert. "Who ever said that will die and why is there a dragon with its mouth smoking with my author signed edition of Icha Icha: Paradise volume 1 in front of it and why is... Arashi?!?!?!" shouted Sarutobi. "Nope I am not Arashi, although I look like dad a lot now that I think about it. Call a council meeting while I take a nap. Natsuki can you wait a little bit for me to explain everything? You can call me Yu for now until I explain everything and rip the council to shreds except for Hiashi, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku and Tsume. So wake me up when the meeting is about to start." said Yu. "Ya I can wait a little longer." said Natsuki. "Anbu go tell the council to meet in one hour. Now go!!" said Sarutobi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So one hour later the council found its self in the meeting room with Hokage, Yu, Natsuki and Sora(the dragon from earlier). "Hokage-sama what have you called us here for and why is a dragon, some moron and the demon brat here as well." asked Koharu "They are here because one of Arashi's kids is here so shut the fuck up asswipe." said the elderly hokage. "Ya asswipe for the crimes against one of Konohagakure's founding clans I Hiro Uzumaki Kazama sentence you to death by being eaten by a Divine Dragon. In fact I sentence everyone here except Sarutobi, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Hiashi and Tsume to death for the attempted murder of Natsuki Uzumaki Kazama, my little sister! So Sora eat your fill then we can give the rest to your sister Kari." said Hiro. "Mmmmmmmmmmm. Fresh meat. I haven't had any for along time so it is my time to dine." said Sora as he went to town eating the council starting with Koharu, Danzo and Homura. Meanwhile as this was happening Natsuki was just staring into space as all the information she had recieved was well to put in a way a four year old could understand, to much information.

" Natsuki I am going to tell you why the villagers hate you and then release her and just so you know I am only about 5 but for some reason which I will tell you aswell, I look like a seven yearold. So the reason why the villagers hate you is because sealed inside your gut is the Kyuubi no Kitsune who for some reason was going through a mood swing when she decided to attack Konoha and the reason I look like a seven year old is because I _**held **_the Gobi no Ookami. Which reminds me I promised to realease Kyuu-hime from your gut so hear go **Shinigami Fuu Kaihou no jutsu(Death God Seal Release)**!" said Hiro as he hit Naruto in the gut with both hands one glowing white the other glowing black, when he did that Natsuki screamed out in pain and red smoke erupted from her stomach. When the smoke cleared a red nine tailed fox was standing there.

"Who the $#! are you?" asked Sarutobi. "I am Kyuubi no Kitsune and I will end up the mate of Hiro or should I say Lucas over there." said Kyuubi with a perverted glint in her eye.

_"Damn it why am I getting the peverted chicks" _thought Hiro, while saying, "Don't tell you're a pervert or semi pervert?"

"I am not any type of pervert I am a super pervert!" exclaimed Kyuubi. "You're the same as Jiraiya. Sora time to feed on Ero-sennin." said Hiro as he sweat drops. "Sora you cannot feed on a ninja of this village after all he was Arashi's jonnin instructor. So, Natsuki do you want to live in your father's house with your older brother and his dragon? Because if I am not mistaken your other family is dead because of Kyuubi's attack 4 years ago." said Sarutobi. "Eh hehehe, actually tou-san, kaa-chan and nee-chan are still alive because of tou-san using a **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone)** to seal Kyuu-chan into Natsuki and the other dragon I mentioned is Tenshi-nee-chans partner like Sora is my parter and just for the record kaa-san is the daughter of Kami himself. I, for some reason am a full god while Natsuki is full human for some reason." explained Hiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skip 3 days to the arrival of Arashi,Kari,Kushina and Tenshi

"Sarutobi-oji-san how have you and the village been and why has my youngest daughter been harmed for the last four years?" asked a very pissed off Arashi.

"Man, the old man is gonna get it ain't he Ten-chan, Kari-chan?" asked Hiro/Luke(A/N: Hiro and Luke are the same person).

"Yep he is especially if your mother or you grandfather have anything to say about it."said Kari.

"Everything has been fine with the village. The reason Natsuki has been harmed is becasue the villagers think she is the Kyuubi reborn." said a nervous Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi my grandaughter was hurt because of this village's stupidity! This village is going to hell! Hiashi you, your daughters, your wife, your brother and his immediate family will gain the protection of Kami. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza and Tsume you and your immediate families shall also gain this. Sarutobi you caused this mess so you and your family are damned for 10 generations like the rest of this village. By the way I have seen what the future would be like if Natsuki never learned about her family and sure enough she dies at the hand of Orochimaru and an organization called Akatsuki(Red Moon) so I have taken the liberty of killing these people. Ok I have chosen a girl named Ten-ten to be apart of the group of people with the protection of Kami which mean they will never be sent to hell, they will live for an additional 20 years, they will never be effected by poisons or venom or aything that will effect the body in anyway. The protection of Kami lasts for 10 generations of those originally effected by it." said Kami himself(A/N: where he came from no one really knows for sure).

"Grampa why you here and why do you have a dragon egg?" asked Tenshi and Hiro at the same time.

"I am here to give Natsuki her partner which will hatch from the dragon as soon as she puts a little blood on the egg."said Kami.

So Natsuki got her mother(A/N: I bet you forgot about Kushina) to get some blood from her index finger to put on the egg. The egg starts to shimmer for a few minutes and then after the shimmering stops a bright light flashes and everyone has to shield their eyes from the light which subsides after a few minutes and when everyone looks to see a baby blue dragon hatchling. "Hi I am Sora-Aoi, sister to Sora and Kari and I am also the partner of Natsuki. Who I am guessing is the midget blonde." said Aoi-Sora

"Don't call Suki a midget blonde you blue bimbo!!" yelled Hiro, Tenshi, Arashi, Kami, Kushina, Sora and Kari at the same time.

"Dad when are we leaving for the temple because I want to see Aura-chan again and I was wondering if we could take a girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga with us and give her a dragon like Sora-Aoi, Kari and Sora since I know she is disliked by her clan and she is kinda cute." said Hiro as he thought_ 'the Hyugas won't know what hit them when Hinata comes back with a dragon.'_

"Yes we can and I can't wait to see my old friend Hiashi's face when he sees us come to get Hinata."said Arashi. So that is what they did and Hiashi did agree when he saw Arashi who incidently kicked his ass to Suna(Sand) and back back when the two first fought in the Chunnin Exams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skip 10 years

7 people and 5 dragons looked down upon the village hidden in the leaves and what they saw appauled them into thinking they should destroy the village and go to Kusa(Grass) when they saw the last 6 good Uchihas and Ten-ten coming to greet them with everything the group needed to go to Kusa and start new lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skip 3 weeks (A/N: what I hate the travel time)

The group of 20 stood in front of the gates of Kumogakure no Sato. "Dad I knew we should never have let you lead us to Kusa because you are the worst with directions even worse then Tenrai(Divine) which is saying something but oh well at least we may get to destroy Konoha this way because we canceled the protection of Kami for those who we gave it to and Hana-chan should be here right about ...now." said Hiro as Hana and Rin Inuzuka appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the group. "Halt who goes there." asked one of the chunnin in front of the gates of Kumo. "We are the Kazama clan, the last of the Uchiha clan, 2 Inuzukas, 5 dragons and the lord of demons and we wish to see the Raikage immediately because we wish to join the village. By the way I am the Yondiame Hokage and this is my family and friends." said Arashi 10 minutes later the group was in front of the Raikage. "So in order for you to join the village you must agree to these terms: 1. your son must marry my daughter Yugito. 2. Your clans must become clans of Kumo and 3. that is it. Yugito come in here please." said the Raikage who's name was Rei(Spirit). "Father who is this boy with the dragons and don't tell me I have to marry him." said Yugito. "His name is Hiro but he also goes by Luke and ok I won't tell you." said Rei. "We agree to these terms but one thing are jutsus stay the properties of our clans." said Arashi. "Dad, I already have Aura, Tenshi, Kyu, Hinata and the Uchiha triplets but now I have Yugito as well ok. By the way the name is Luke but people call me Hiro and these are my partners Tenrai and Sora."said Luke.

So who should Natsuki(Naruto) be paired with and who should be in Hiro(Luke)'s harem? The choices for Natsuki are:  
Sasuke:

Haku:

Itachi:  
Any OC you guys come up with (but give descriptions like bloodline and what he looks like):

Kiba:  
Shikamaru:  
Gaara:

The choices for Hiro's harem are:  
Ino:

Kin:  
Isaribi:  
Haku(female):  
Mina(female Sasuke):  
Karin:  
Hana:

Hanabi:

the girls that are in the harem now are: Hinata,Konan(will come in later),Shizune(same as Konan),Tenshi and Yugito(Nibi no Nekomata container), Aura(an OC I came up with one day)


End file.
